Come Along, Ponds
by TARDIS-set-adrift
Summary: The Doctor receives a mysterious summons. Soon he, Amy, Rory and Aderyn embark on a dangerous mission. But will they be able to save the Daleks and get out in time? And who is the mysterious woman that is trying to help them? Could there be more to her then they initially thought? And what could possibly go wrong on a trip to Manhattan? BG series part 6. COMPLETE
1. It's A Trap

**Part six of the Broken Girl series.**

 **The Doctor receives a mysterious summons. Soon he, Amy, Rory and Aderyn embark on a dangerous mission. But will they be able to save the Daleks and get out in time? And who is the mysterious woman that is trying to help them? Could there be more to her then they initially thought?**

 **I do NOT own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor surveyed the planet around him. It was a scene of utter devastation. The ancient relics of a bygone civilisation were crumbling under the persistent rainfall. He stepped into one of the monuments and quietly approached the only other person there. The woman turned to face him as he walked towards her.

"I got your message. Not many people can send me messages." The Doctor said.

"My name is Darla and I have a daughter, Hannah. She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help." The woman said.

The Doctor sneered "Do they? I wish they'd stop," He looked out of the eyestalk of the Dalek monument "I love your choice of meeting place."

"They said I'd have to intrigue you."

The Doctor continued to gaze out across the ruins of the planet "Skaro. The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it. Who told you about me?"

"Does it matter?" Darla asked.

The Doctor shrugged "Maybe not, But you're very well informed. Tell me, if Hannah is in a Dalek prison camp then why aren't you?"

"I escaped." Darla quickly replied.

"No," The Doctor shook his head "No one escapes the Dalek camps. It's a trap."

"What is?"

The Doctor backed away "You are and you don't even know it."

A Dalek eyestalk pushed through Darla's forehead. She raised her hand and a Dalek weapon burst through the skin of her palm. She fired. The Doctor fell.


	2. I Don't Have A Husband

Music blared and the camera flashed. Amy had finally found a job she was happy to do. She had fun modelling. Fashion shoots were easy and she posed effotlessly. She was nearing the end of a shoot when she noticed one of the assistants waving at her, frantically trying to get her attention. She sighed. She waved at the photographer to stop.

"I'll just be a minute." she said and followed the PA.

"Your husband is here." He said nervously.

"I don't have a husband." Amy snapped.

"Apparently you still do." The PA fell into a terrified silence as Amy glared at him. He pointed at a dressing room and walked quickly away.

When Amy entered the dressing room, she saw Rory sat in a chair. He held up some papers "You need to sign these." He said bitterly.

"And then we're not maried?" Amy said. She took the papers off him and signed them quickly.

"Just like magic." Rory replied. As soon as the papers were signed he snatched them up and headed quickly for the door, almost walking into a make up artist as she walked into the room.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" She asked.

Amy shook her head and threw herself into the chair Rory had vaccated. A bulb on the dressing table flickered. Amy looked up at it. In the reflection of the mirror she noticed the make up girl's head slump forward. She then raised her head slowly, a Dalek eyestalk protuding through her forehead.

Rory sat himself at the back of the bus, the divorce papers tucked under his arm. He was the only one on the bus aside from the driver. He could see the driver in the rear view mirror staring back at him. The driver's head slumped forward. When he raised his head again there was an eyestalk in the middle of his forehead. There was a flash of white light.


	3. Waiting

Aderyn tapped her fingers impatiently against the arm of the chair. She couldn't understand why she was left waiting for so long if her publisher had so urgently wanted to see her. For the third time, the publisher's assistant offered her a drink. But she just shook her head and picked up an old magazine from a coffee table. Unlike most waiting rooms, the magazines in this one were only about a week old. She was too distracted by an article to notice a Dalek eyestalk emerge from the head of the assistant.


	4. Don't Be Fair To The Daleks

Rory opened his eyes. He wished he hadn't. The walls and ceiling were brightly lit making the whiteness blinding. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Amy was stood with her arms folded, taping her foot impatiently. Aderyn was peering out of a window.

"where are we?" He asked groggily.

"Come and see for yourself." Aderyn said. Rory stood up and walked over to her. He could see a battalion of spaceships outside the window.

"So how much trouble are we in?" He asked.

A door open and Aderyn and Rory jumped and spun around. Two Daleks entered. Close behind them was the Doctor.

"How much trouble, Mr Pond?" The Doctor said "Out of ten? Eleven."

The ceiling parted and the floor began to rise. Aderyn stared up "Once more unto the breach, dear friends." She muttered.

They emerged into a high, doomed room with many tiered benches around them. Each tier was full of Daleks.

"The Parliament of the Daleks," The Doctor breathed. He stepped forwards "Well come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for?" He raised his arms and closed his eyes, expecting to die. But instead a single Dalek voice took him by surprise.

"Save us. You will save us."

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around the room in surprise "I'll what?"

Suddenly all the Daleks spoke at once "You will save the Daleks. Save us."

The Doctor turned to Aderyn, Amy and Rory "Well," he said "This is new."

As the Daleks echoed the same words over and over again, the Doctor began to pace. He kept looking over his shoulder at Rory, who was still stood next to Aderyn, and Amy, who had distanced herself from them.

"What's he doing?" Rory muttered.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now," Amy said "Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie." The Doctor straightened his bow tie.

"You've spent too much time with him." Aderyn smiled.

"Right then," The Doctor said finally "What are we doing here?"

A woman stepped forwards. It was Darla, the Dalek puppet that had captured the Doctor.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." The Doctor surveyed her with a mixture of distaste and pity. When she moved aside they all saw the Dalek Prime Minister. It was a mostly organic Dalek that was on a plinth slightly higher then the rest.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" It asked.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control." The Doctor said. A hole in the floor opened and the Doctor was lead to it by Darla. A planet was visible far beneath them.

"The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core." Darla said.

"How many Daleks are in there?" Aderyn asked. She stood next to the Doctor and looked down at the planet.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly." Darla replied. Amy and Rory joined them.

"All still alive?" The Doctor asked.

Darla nodded "It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Amy asked.

"Daleks are always armed." Darla frowned at her.

"What colour?" Aderyn, the Doctor, Amy and Darla stared at Rory, frowning "There weren't any good questions left." He explained sheepishly.

An operatic aria suddenly blared through speakers.

The white Dalek supreme moved forwards "What is the noise? Explain. Explain." It demanded.

"It's the Habanera." Aderyn said.

"It's me." The Doctor smiled.

"What?" Rory spluttered.

"It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them? He asked the Daleks," The Doctor walked over to a small control panel and played with settings. "Hello? Hello, Carmen. Come in Carmen." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" A woman's voice said.

"Loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status." The Doctor said.

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on."

The Doctor looked up at Aderyn, frowning "Oswin?" He mouthed.

Aderyn shrugged "Don't ask me." She whispered.

The Doctor turned back to the console "A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?"

"Some local life forms. Been keeping them out." Came the reply.

"Do you know what those life forms are?" The Doctor asked.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah." Oswin said.

Aderyn strode over to the Doctor and spoke into the console "What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?"

"Making souffles." Oswin replied cheerfully.

Aderyn frowned "Souffles? Against the Daleks? Where did you get the eggs?"

"This conversation is irrelevant." The Dalek PM said.

"No it isn't," The Doctor said "Where would she get the eggs?"

"A starliner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that." Aderyn said. She stared down at the console. The screen showed the location of the signal. It seemed to be coming from somewhere underground.

"The Asylum must be cleansed." The supreme said.

The Doctor stayed close to Aderyn, suspicious of the fact the Daleks hadn't killed them "Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"The Asylum forcefield is impenetrable." Darla informed them.

"Turn it off then." The Doctor snapped.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

The Doctor rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh "A small task force could sneak through a forcefield. Send in a couple of Daleks," He stopped, thought for a second then winced "Oh."

"That's why we're here isn't it?" Aderyn whispered.

"That's why I'm here," He whispered back, then turned is attention to the assembled Daleks "That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed." A Dalek said.

The Doctor frowned "You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a forcefield for you?"

"Because you will have no other means of escape." The PM said. The Doctor frowned.

Darla walked over to the Doctor, who had his back to her "May I Clarify?" He turned to face her questioningly "The Predator is the Dalek's word for you."

"Me?" He said with disbelief.

"You and the Little Bird with the broken wing." She added.

"Me?" Aderyn laughed.

"You will need these. They will protect you from the nanocloud." Darla nodded at two Dalek puppets, who moved forward and took Aderyn and the Doctor by the wrist. They fastened a wristband around their wrists.

"The what? The nano what?" The Doctor shouted.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there." Darla nodded again at the Dalek puppets and they pushed Aderyn and the Doctor towards the hole in the middle of the room, where a gravity beam had been activated.

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it." The Doctor grumbled.

"In fairness that is your MO." Rory muttered.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're going to fire me at a planet." The Doctor whined.

"Not just you." Aderyn snapped. She peered into the gravity beam. It looked a long way down.

Soon Amy and Rory also had wristbands forced onto them.

"What do you want with them?" Aderyn asked.

"It is known the Doctor requires companions." The supreme said.

Aderyn let out a snort of laughter "Now try being fair to the Daleks."

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared." The Doctor whispered to them.

"Scared? Who's scared?" Amy smiled "Geronimo."

Dalek puppets moved forward and Rory and Amy were pushed into the gravity beam, closely followed by the Doctor and Aderyn.

"Allons-y!" Aderyn shouted as she fell.


	5. I Died Outside

The Doctor and Aderyn landed heavily in the snow. Aderyn propped herself up onto her elbows and glanced round. There was no sign of Amy or Rory. She slumped back down again and didn't notice the eyestalk that popped out of the snow at intervals, slowly getting closer to them. When it was just a few feet away, music blasted. The Doctor and Aderyn jumped and were both soon in a vaguely upright position. Aderyn was prepared to run when she saw it.

"Sorry. Pressed the wrong button." A voice said.

Aderyn crouched down and peered closely at the eyestalk "Souffle Girl?"

"You can just call me Oswin seeing as that's my name." Came the reply.

"Sorry," Aderyn said "I already know an Oswin. It stops me getting confused."

The Doctor knelt close to Aderyn "How are you doing that? This is Dalek technology."

"It's easy to hack." Oswin replied quickly.

"No it isn't." The Doctor said sharply. In the distance he could hear Amy calling his name. He looked round and saw her stumbling towards them through the snow, a man in white thermals not far behind her. He tapped Aderyn on the shoulder and pointed at Amy. He then stood and rushed over to her. Aderyn turned back to the eyestalk "We'll come and get you." She said. Then leapt to her feet and followed the Doctor.

Amy was relieved when the Doctor reached her. Running through the deep snow was like trying to run across sand.

"Is Rory with you?" She panted.

The Doctor shook his head "I thought he would have been with you."

The man that had been following Amy caught up with them, as did Aderyn.

"There was another beam not far from here." He said. The Doctor regarded him with suspicion but nodded and followed him.

The man lead them to a deep, metal shaft that had been drilled through the snow. They peered down it but couldn't see the bottom.

"He went down there?" Aderyn asked. The man nodded.

"I wonder how deep it is." The Doctor muttered. They fell into a thoughtful silence that was broken quickly.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, turning to the man.

"My name is Harvey. My ship crashed here two days ago. I should have climbing rope long enough in the escape pod."

Once again the Doctor, Aderyn and Amy followed the man, though this time more cautiously. He reached a hatch and brushed away the layer of snow that had covered it. They caught the name of the ship emblazoned upon it before he pulled it open.

"Alaska? That's the same ship as Souffle Girl." Amy muttered.

"Except she's been here a year." The Doctor said as he watched Harvey descend into the escape pod.

"Are you sure this isn't you're Oswin causing trouble again?" Amy asked with a smile.

Aderyn shrugged "I don't know. My Oswin never uses a surname. But souffle girl says she's hacked the Dalek system which makes her a genius. I don't know if Oswin could do that. Hacking the TARDIS is one thing."

"You can hack the TARDIS?" Amy said. They watched the Doctor follow Harvey into the escape pod and slowly followed him.

"Yep. Maybe one day I'll show you." Aderyn responded. For somewhere beneath them the Doctor whispered loudly and angrily "Leave my TARDIS alone."

The escape pod was cold and dark. And there was a smell that Aderyn just couldn't place. The Doctor was staring at the pod's occupants. There weren't many of them and they were bent over consoles and keyboards as though working. He kept his eyes on them but turned his head slightly in Harvey's direction "Won't you introduce us to your crew?"

"Sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, Aderyn and Amy." But there was no response. Aderyn then knew what the odd smell was. It was the smell of old flesh and death.

The Doctor walked forward and pulled the hood from one of the crew. Beneath the hood was a skeleton.

"That's not possible," Harvey breathed "I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs."

"You're sure about that?" Aderyn replied, her voice laced with sarcasm and irritation "Because I'd say they've been dead for some time."

"Of course. How stupid." Harvey said quietly. Aderyn took a step away from him, pulling Amy away with her.

"Of course what?" The Doctor asked.

"I forgot. I died outside."

The Doctor turned away from the skeletons to face him in time to see a Dalek eyestalk emerge through his forehead.

The Doctor picked up a fire extinguisher, setting it off in Harvey's face. "The door!" He shouted. Aderyn yanked open a door and the Doctor pushed the Dalek puppet through it.

Aderyn threw herself against the door, locking it. She leant against the door and sighed "It's going to be one of those days."

"Explain. That's what you do," Amy said, waving her hand at the Doctor "How did he get all Dalek?"

"Because he didn't have one of these," The Doctor held up his wrist to show them the wristband "That's clever. The nanocloud. Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."

Aderyn rested her face in her hands. Once again he'd missed the point. She couldn't help but wonder when, if ever, he would stop doing that.

"Living or dead?" Amy stammered.

"Oh yes," the Doctor said "These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did."

"Doctor shut up!" Amy shouted "You said living or dead."

The Doctor turned back to the skeletons. Each of them had raised their heads.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted. He charged forwards towards a door, kicking aside a skeleton that had raised itself to its feet and was lumbering towards them. He yanked open the door and turned to check Amy and Aderyn's progress towards him. Aderyn was close by. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, pushing her through the door. He reached out for Amy. As he grabbed her hand she felt something take hold of her other arm and pull her backwards. She looked round and let out a choked shout. One of the skeletons had an iron grip on her arm. The Doctor pulled. But the skeleton held her tightly. Another hand closed around Amy's arm and pulled with the Doctor. Between them, Aderyn and the Doctor pulled Amy with enough force to make the skeleton stagger and loose it's hold on Amy's wrist. The Doctor pushed Amy and Aderyn through the door into the cockpit and slammed the heavy door behind them.


	6. Chin Boy!

Amy and Aderyn were panting heavily. The Doctor leant against the door, breathing deeply "Are you both ok?" He asked.

Aderyn nodded.

"Is it bad that I've missed this?" Amy said quietly.

"Yes." The Doctor grinned.

Aderyn began to look around frantically. There was no sign of Dalek technology in here. She wondered whether Oswin would still be able to hear them. Well there was only one way to find out.

"Souffle Girl, can you hear me?" She said.

"Audio and visual."

Aderyn grinned. Whoever this woman was, she was clever, very clever. Aderyn was caught between being impressed, ever so slightly jealous and overwhelmingly concerned about what she was capable of.

"Is that her again? Souffle girl?" Amy asked.

"I have a name." Oswin responded. They could hear the eye rolling in her tone.

"As she said, we know another Oswin." The Doctor said only thing that would allow Oswin to see them. A small security camera was flickering at them from the dashboard.

"Well if you call me Souffle Girl do I get to call you chin boy?" Oswin said.

The Doctor leant close to the camera "What's wrong with my chin?"

"Careful dear, you'll have someone's eye out."

The Doctor took a step backwards. Somewhere in his memory he remembered a similar comment made to him by Aderyn when she had regenerated. This was very odd indeed.

"We need to get out of here." Aderyn said.

"You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Scanning you now," There was a moments pause then "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later."

The Doctor, Aderyn and Amy all looked down. The Doctor saw it first. He tried to yank open the hatch but failed. "Looks like it's been used already and they've tried to block it off behind them," He said, fishing in his pocket for the sonic screwdriver. "The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum."

"Where Rory is." Amy muttered to herself.

"Speaking of Rory," The Doctor said, beginning to work on getting the hatch open "Is there anything you want to tell me? What happened?"

"Stuff," Amy snapped "We split up. What can you do?"

"What can I do?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bow tie. Don't give me those big wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there." Amy said.

Aderyn sighed "Doctor, if we get out of this remind me to teach you about rhetorical questions and appropriate timing."

"But they're the Ponds." The Doctor retaliated.

"I know," Aderyn said sympathetically "And they're my in-laws. But this is not the time or the place. Now hurry up so we can get out of here." The Doctor stood grumpily and pulled open the hatch, meeting neither Amy or Aderyn's gaze.

"Thank you." Amy whispered.

"Don't mention it. But this isn't the end of it." Aderyn whispered back.

They peered down through the hatch. It looked deep and was dark. There was a flexible metal ladder leading down.

"Someone else got out this way then." Amy said.

"Let's go and find them," The Doctor said. He looked up at Aderyn and Amy. But his attention was soon caught by a CCTV monitor next to the door. Amy and Aderyn turned to see the skeletons on the monitor. They were holding up something Amy couldn't quite make out. "Oh dear." The Doctor breathed.

"What is that?" Aderyn said. She walked closer to the monitor, peering curiously at it. "Is that a wristband? Where did they get that?"

Amy's stomach knotted and her heart sank. She clamped her hand around her wrist, the sinking feeling setting in when she realised what was missing. "From me," she whispered. She held up her arm to show them the lack of protective wristband. "They must have pulled it off when they grabbed me. Doctor, what's going to happen to me?"


	7. Flirting to Keep You Cheerful

Rory was aware of a dampness. He opened his eyes, raising his hand to shield his face from the water that was dripping from somewhere above him. He got to his feet, suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. The room he was in, wherever that was, was full of Daleks. He moved quickly, backing away from the nearest Dalek. But none of them moved. He reached out his hand and gently tapped the Dalek. It didn't move. He pushed it and watched it slide silently across the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at the other Daleks. None of them moved or made a sound. But all the same, he was cautious as he looked for an exit.

His foot clattered against something metal. He looked down and hushed the offending article. It was a metal ball. He continued to make his way across the room, becoming aware of a faint blue glow. Looking round, he saw the light emanating from a Dalek eyestalk. The eyestalk moved and the Dalek it was attached to made a series of stuttering noises as though trying to speak. He stood still, holding his breath, praying it hadn't spotted him.

"Eggs. Stir. Min. Ate," The Dalek spluttered, turning it's head to look at him. "Exterminate."

A string of expletives ran through Rory's mind as he looked around for a way out. The rest of the Dalek's had begun to stir. They were waking up. Each of them began to join in the chorus and soon the room was echoing with the cries of "Exterminate!"

But another voice, louder then the Daleks, cut through the noise.

"Run! The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end. Just run. Now!"

He saw a door at the other end of the room begin to rise. He ran. He heard the wall behind him explode as a weapon was fired. The door hadn't fully risen by the time he reached it. So he dropped and rolled underneath it. It slammed closed behind him.

"So anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you?"

Rory raised his head and looked around. But he couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Rory." He replied eventually.

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory," Oswin said conversationally "Actually, she was called Nina. I was going through a phase."

"Ok then." Rory said nervously.

"Just flirting to keep you cheerful." Oswin said.

From behind the door Rory could hear the Daleks shouting "Exterminate." He looked around again and saw, what appeared to be, a security camera. He looked closely at it.

"Any time you want to start flirting is fine with me." Rory said.


	8. I'm Looking for Reverse

"So tell me, what's going to happen to me? And don't lie. Because I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you." Amy said as they climbed down the ladder from the cockpit.

"Yeah please don't lie," Aderyn added dryly "She'll have to fall through me to get to you and I'd rather that didn't happen."

Amy didn't fail to notice the bored tone to Aderyn's voice. Instead she chose to ignore it. She couldn't be bothered to deal with Aderyn's complicated moods.

"The air all around is full of micro-machines. Robots the size of molecules. Nanogenes. Now that you're unprotected, you're being re-written." The Doctor replied.

"So what happens? I get one of those things sticking out of my head?"

The Doctor and Aderyn had both reached the bottom of the ladder. The Doctor looked sadly at Amy when she got to them.

"Physical changes come later. It starts with your mind. Your feelings, your memories, and I'm sorry but it's started already." He said. He turned quickly and started walking down a corridor.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"Because we've had this conversation four times already." Aderyn said, following the Doctor.

"Ok, scared now."

"Scared is good." The Doctor shouted over his shoulder. Amy realised how far away Aderyn and the Doctor had managed to walk. They were both tall and able to cover long distances with huge strides. Amy had to run to catch up with them.

"Keep hold of scared. Scared keeps you fast. Scared is a super power It means you can run faster and fight harder. And most of all, scared is not Dalek." Aderyn said when Amy drew level. They had stopped at a door. The Doctor opened the door and took a few steps forwards.

The room was full of Daleks. They were slow but definitely mobile. Each one of them were chanting "Exterminate." The Doctor backed out of the room and closed the door again.

"Well, that way is blocked." Aderyn muttered.

"OK," The Doctor said slowly "You two keep a look out. Don't open this door," He looked up and down the corridor "Oswin, can you hear me?"

"Hello the chin. I have visual on you." Oswin's voice said cheerfully. Aderyn chuckled.

"Why don't I have visual on you?" The Doctor snapped.

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. But there's a door to your left. Open it,"

The Doctor saw the a thin door and pulled it open. Behind it was a screen.

"I'm going to send you a map to that screen. I put your little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him." Oswin continued.

"You found Rory?" Aderyn said, rushing over to the Doctor.

"I call him Nina. It's a personal thing." Oswin said.

"Oh I am not going to let him live that one down," Aderyn laughed "But what are we going to do about the Daleks?"

"You've got ten, maybe twenty Daleks in front of you. But there could be more. It's hard to say. Some of them are catatonic but they do have firepower." Oswin said.

"That's great. But how do we get passed them?" Aderyn demanded.

The Doctor didn't wait to find out the answer. He had been watching Amy. She opened the door and went into the room full of Daleks. He ran to her.

Amy walked into the room in a daze. She couldn't understand why the Doctor had been so reluctant to come in here. It was lovely. Sunlight was streaming through high windows. There were a few people there but no one seemed to notice her. Her gaze drifted across a woman in an evening dress, a man in a suit and a young girl in a tutu turning a pirouette.

Aderyn had missed Oswin's response to her question. She had seen the Doctor run and had turned to follow. They now stood in the doorway. Aderyn began to creep closer to Amy.

"Amy? What are you doing?" Aderyn hissed.

Amy turned to face her, her eyes unfocused and her voice was dreamy "Shush. It's okay, it's just people in here. It's just people."

Aderyn looked at the Doctor. She was worried.

"Amy, it's the nanocloud, it's altering your perception. Look again. Look again. Those aren't people." The Doctor said slowly and clearly.

Amy turned back to the room. Then she saw it. There were no high windows with the sun streaming through. There was no child in a tutu. There were no smartly dressed people. There were only Daleks.

Aderyn ran forward and grabbed Amy's wrist, pulling her back towards the Doctor. The Daleks turned to face them. The Doctor grabbed Amy and Aderyn's hands. "Run!" he shouted.

At the end on the corridor, Aderyn grabbed the ladder. But someone or something had the same idea. The ladder shook as something made it's way down towards them. Looking up, Aderyn couldn't see the top. Thankfully what ever was coming down the ladder, wouldn't reach them any time soon.

"We've got company." Aderyn shouted as the ladder continued to tremble. From behind them, a Dalek emerged and made its way towards them.

The Doctor, still holding onto Amy, pulled at the door Oswin had opened. There was just enough space for them to duck behind it. Aderyn and Amy were pushed against the wall. The Doctor peered carefully around the door.

The Dalek had stopped moving. It aimed at the Doctor but didn't fire. The Doctor let out a short burst of relieved laughter.

"What's so funny?" Amy grumbled. But the Doctor didn't answer. He walked from their hiding spot and took a few steps towards the Dalek.

"Identify me. Access your files. Who am I?" He said to the Dalek.

"You are the Predator." The Dalek replied.

"Yes I am. Access your standing orders concerning the Predator."

"The Predator must be destroyed."

"But you're damaged. So how are you going to do that, Dalek?" He spat "Without a gun you're a tricycle with a roof. How are you going to destroy me?"

The Dalek fell silent for a moment. But when it next spoke, it's words sent a chill down the Doctor's spine "Self-destruct initiated."

"Oops." The Doctor whispered. He then ran to the Dalek.

"What's it doing?" Amy asked. She and Aderyn peered around the door.

"It's going to blow itself up. And us with it. It's the only weapon it has left." He replied. He lifted the top of the Dalek and began scanning it with his screwdriver.

"Self Destruct cannot be countermanded." The Dalek said.

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dear," The Doctor took a step back from the Dalek, letting the top drop noisily back into place "I'm looking for reverse." He put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and watched with glee as the Dalek zoomed uncontrollably backwards.

It crashed through a door and into another Dalek. It then exploded.


	9. Love This Plan

Rory looked round at the door. He had felt the tremors as the Dalek had exploded.

"Oswin, what was that?" He asked tentatively "That sounded close." He pushed open the door and walked back into the chamber he had run from. The Daleks that had been there had been reduced to smoking hunks of metal. "What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?" He took a step backwards when he heard approaching footsteps. But breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the Doctor say "Who do you think?" He emerged through wisps of smoke, carrying Amy. Aderyn made less of an entrance. She walked in behind the Doctor, brushing dust from her jumper. The Doctor carried Amy through to the room Rory had been in, finding a safe place to place her gently on the floor.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"Where do I start?" Aderyn said with false cheer "We've been chased by Dalek skeletons and had another Dalek try to blow us. Oh and your wife is slowly being turned into a Dalek puppet."

"You probably should have started with the last on," Rory said calmly. "So what's going to happen to her?"

"Well, the process has already started. She is loosing short term memory and seeing things a bit differently." Aderyn said, looking down at Amy.

"Will sleeping slow the process?" Rory asked quietly.

"You'd better hope so because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you." Oswin said.

On the floor, Amy began to stir. The Doctor and Rory knelt next to her.

"Amy? Can you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

Amy's eyes opened.

"Amy, do you remember me?" Rory asked. His answer came as a slap to the face. "Yep, same old Amy." Rory muttered.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked. Aderyn leant against a wall and crossed her arms.

"No. But I have a feeling you're going to tell us." Aderyn said. She watched the Doctor and Rory fussing over Amy.

"Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"

Aderyn chuckled "Well, someone's never met a Scot before. But what about you? How are you still okay?"

Aderyn could almost hear the nonchalant shrug as Oswin replied "I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here."

"That's clever of you," Aderyn began to pace the room, looking closely at everything. She was very aware that she was being watched, not just by Oswin, but by the Doctor, Amy and Rory as well. "Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck."

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do." Oswin said smugly.

"I really don't understand." Aderyn started.

Amy snorted "Wow, that really is a surprise. Usually you're as bad as the Doctor. Always seem to know and understand everything."

"Oh, shush." Aderyn snapped.

"Did you just shush me?" Amy forced herself into a sitting position. She tried to stand but the Doctor pushed her back down.

"Yes I did. Now shush," Aderyn stared at her and Amy fell silent. Years of putting up with River's raised eyebrows, hard stares and motherly tones had rubbed off on Aderyn. "A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me?" Aderyn paced a small circle around the room, glaring at Amy as she went passed as though daring her to interrupt "The souffles. Where would you get the milk for the souffles? Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that?"

"No. Frankly, no. Twice." Rory snapped.

Aderyn frowned. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it didn't matter.

"Doctor, I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator? And who is the Little Bird with the broken wing?" Oswin asked slowly.

"I'm not the Predator. As for the Little Bird, that's Aderyn." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"You?" Oswin laughed "The Daleks are scared of you?"

"Let's just say I make one hell of a first impression." Aderyn smiled. She stopped pacing and stuffed her hands into her pockets "So, Doctor. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes," The Doctor replied. The look on Aderyn's face was enough to let him know that she was in the mood to fire off some sarcastic comments and tear apart any plan he had. She was clearly incredibly fed up. "I'm a man with a plan."

"That's all he is." Rory muttered.

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one off." Amy said, glaring at Rory.

"Nah, I'll leave the nose jokes to you. I prefer to make the chin jokes." Aderyn replied with a smirk.

The Doctor chose to ignore Aderyn's comments. It was always best not to respond when she was in this sort of mood.

"In no particular order," He said triumphantly "We need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage."

"Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else?" Amy snapped.

"How do we even start to do anything like that?" Aderyn asked.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit." The Doctor said.

"Yes. Got it on the sensors." Oswin confirmed.

"The Asylum has a forcefield. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it. So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the forcefield?" The Doctor paced the line Aderyn had abandoned.

"Pretty fast. But why would I?"

"Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin?" Aderyn said, quickly catching up with the Doctor's plan.

"Short range. Internal use only."

"I can boost the power. Once the forcefield is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet." The Doctor said, looking through the glass panel of the teleport pad at the wires beneath it.

"Your aim with the TARDIS is hit and miss. Why would you be any better with this?" Aderyn scoffed.

The Doctor muttered something about different navigation systems. But Aderyn shook her head at him.

"You said when the forcefield is down, the Daleks will blow us up." Rory commented.

"We'll have to be quick." Aderyn said.

Amy rolled her eyes theatrically "Fine, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to?"

"The only place in range." The Doctor said. Without any further explanation the Doctor lifted a hatch and began to fiddle with the wiring.

"The Dalek ship? You're going to beam us up to the Dalek ship?" Aderyn sighed.

"So this is the kind of escape plan where we only live for about four seconds." Rory said.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds." The Doctor whined.

"I don't have a death wish anymore, Doctor. I want to live longer then four seconds." Aderyn hissed.

"Just trust me," The Doctor said "Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?"

"I can do it from here," Oswin replied slowly "As soon as you come and get me."

"No, just drop the field and come to us." the Doctor said uncertainly.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?" Oswin said quickly.

"Why wouldn't I?" The Doctor shrugged.

"No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me." Oswin said. A screen close to the teleport pad flashed into life and Aderyn and the Doctor looked at the screen. Oswin didn't look that far away from them. It shouldn't take them too long to get to her and back.

"But the place is crawling with Daleks." Rory said.

"Yeah, Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime." Oswin said scathingly.

Aderyn moved close to the Doctor "We have to go and get her." She whispered.

"We are not doing anything. I will go and get her and you will stay here," The Doctor handed the control unit to Aderyn "Right, you three can stay here. I will not be long. As soon as the forcefield is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without me, okay?"

"And leave you here to die?" Aderyn snapped.

The Doctor looked at her seriously "Oh, don't worry about me. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated."

"Love this plan." Aderyn grumbled as the Doctor pulled the door closed behind him.

"You're not going to let him go alone are you?" Amy said quietly.

Aderyn smiled "Of course not. Rory, Rory, keep her remembering, keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion."

Without the Doctor there to stop her, Amy stood up "And what do I do?" She said moodily.

"You heard what Oswin said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them." And with that, Aderyn pulled open the door and ran after the Doctor.


	10. Intensive Care

"I told you to stay there." The Doctor snapped as Aderyn drew level with him.

"And I never stay where you tell me to. Rory will look after Amy. This is a personal thing between them. Besides, she'll be fine." Aderyn said casually.

"Of course she'll be fine. We'll be out of here before any damage can be done." The Doctor said confidently.

Aderyn smiled slyly "I wouldn't worry about timing. Time Lord DNA has its advantages."

The Doctor stopped and stared at Aderyn "Please tell me you didn't give her your wristband."

"Let's not start this, Doctor. You could have given her yours. But you didn't because you knew what my plan was. You couldn't have got your wristband on her without her noticing. And that would ruin the plan."

The Doctor smiled at her, then threw his wristband at her.  
_

Rory watched Amy from the corner of his eye. She was shuffling her feet, folding and unfolding her arms. He sighed "I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical, okay? For both of our sakes, for both of us." he rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm "I'm going to take this off my wrist and put it on yours."

Amy shook her head fiercely "Why? Then it'll just start converting you. That's not better."

Rory shrugged "Maybe it is. But it'll buy us time, because it'll take longer with me. It subtracts love, that's what she said."

"What's that got to do with it? What does that even mean?" Amy said.

"It's arithmetic. It'll take longer with me because we both know, we've always known, that. Amy, the basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me, which today is good news because it might just save both of our lives." He met Amy's tear filled gaze.

"How can you say that?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Irritation bubbled inside Rory. He could never be truly angry with Amy, but the fizzing irritation would be the closest thing. He yanked the band off his wrist "Two thousand years, waiting for you outside a box. Don't say it isn't true, you know it's true. Give me your arm, Amy! " He shouted.

It wasn't anger that caused her hand to raise. It wasn't anger that caused the tears to flow. It was pain. Pain that he didn't understand. Pain that he clearly seemed to think she didn't care.

With the sound of her hand connecting with his cheek still ringing in the quiet room, and the sting creeping across his face, he looked at her calmly.

"Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you ever dare." Amy spat.

"You kicked me out." Rory said.

"You want kids. You have always wanted kids. Ever since you were a kid. And I can't have them. Whatever they did to me at Demons Run, I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out. I gave you up," Amy roared "Don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing, Rory, nothing, compared to giving you up."

Rory clenched his jaw. He didn't know what to say. He had already told Amy so many times how he felt about her. He had assumed she didn't feel the same. He grabbed her arm and tried to wrestle the band over her wrist. But his hand landed on something bulky and oddly shaped. They both looked down. Amy slowly pulled her sleeve up. There was already a band fastened neatly around her wrist.

"Who do you think?" Rory asked quietly "Aderyn or the Doctor?"  
_

"Oswin, are we close yet?" Aderyn asked.

"You are. Less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news." Oswin said cheerfully.

"Okay. And the bad which I suddenly feel is coming?" Aderyn whispered.

"You've got to pass through Intensive Care."

"That doesn't sound good." Aderyn muttered. They reached a door. They knew this would be intensive care. And they were not looking forward to going through it.

"It's not good," Oswin said in hushed tones "Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?"

The nervous knot in the Doctor's stomach tightened "Yes, all of them. These are all Daleks who have survived me."

The door raised slowly and they went through. Not a single Dalek moved. None of them made a sound. The Doctor and Aderyn walked slowly and carefully through them. But their progress was halted. A Dalek they had just walked passed spun it's eyestalk around to face them "Doctor." They froze. Another Dalek joined the first "Doctor!" and then another.

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything." Oswin said, her sudden panic evident.

"Special visitor." The Doctor said. He grabbed Aderyn's hand and pulled her after him, then pushed her ahead. They reached the door quickly but it wouldn't open.

"Door won't open. Please tell me there's something you can do?" Aderyn said.

"Hang on. There's a release code. Let me find it." Oswin said desperately.

The Doctor stood firmly in front of Aderyn, putting himself between her and the Daleks. They were slow but building up speed. He scanned the Daleks for a break in the line, any opening he could push Aderyn through to get her back to the teleport. But they moved close together, getting closer all the time.

"Oswin, please get this door open." The Doctor shouted.

"One second. I have an idea." Oswin shouted back.

"Quickly please." Aderyn said. She slammed her hand against the door as though that would help. But it stayed shut. The Daleks were really close now. There was mere inches between the Daleks and the Doctor. But suddenly they stopped, turned around and went back to their original places. The Doctor let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Oswin, what did you do?" He almost laughed.

"I hacked into the path web, did a mass delete." Oswin sighed with relief.

"You made them forget me. How?" The Doctor demanded.

"They have no memory of the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm or the Predator. So I think that's both of you off the hook. Tell me I'm cool chin boy."

"How?" The Doctor repeated.

"Never mind how," Aderyn laughed "Souffle Girl that was genius."

"I know," Oswin said. The door behind them began to open "The door is open. Come on in."


	11. Run You Clever Boy And Remember

The Doctor and Aderyn stumbled through the door then stopped abruptly.

"Oswin, we have a problem." Aderyn said quietly.

"No, we don't. Don't even say that. I joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue me and show me the stars."

"Does it look real?" the Doctor asked quietly. He held is hand out, not sure whether he should let Aderyn walk forward or not.

"Does what look real?" Oswin replied.

"Where you are right now, does it look real?" The Doctor said.

"Of course it's real."

Aderyn ignored the Doctor's attempt to block her movements and walked towards the Dalek. She put her hand on it and tried to peer through the metal grill on the side "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry but it's not." Aderyn ran her hand across the chains shackling the Dalek to the floor.

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible. You're a Dalek." The Doctor said sadly.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not a Dalek."

Having heard Oswin talk over the security system, hearing the modulated voice of the Dalek was surreal, knowing that Oswin was inside the Dalek, solidly convinced she wasn't a Dalek, was heartbreaking.

Aderyn shook her head sadly "You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder. Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion."

The Doctor moved forward and pulled Aderyn away. Aderyn followed him somewhat reluctantly.

"Aderyn was right to be suspicious of the souffles. Where did the eggs and milk come from?" the Doctor started.

"Eggs." the Dalek stuttered.

"It wasn't real. It was never real." the Doctor said.

"Eggs. Stir. Min. Nate," The Dalek said slowly. It then lurched forwards suddenly, breaking the chains that held it "Exterminate."

An instinct took over and the Doctor pushed Aderyn to one side so he was stood in the Dalek's path.

"Oswin, listen. You don't have to do this." The Doctor shouted as he was soon pinned against the door. The Dalek stopped, it's plunger so close to the Doctor's face that he had to cross his eyes to see it.

There was a stuttering whine that Aderyn and the Doctor recognised as sobbing. The Dalek rolled backwards but the sobbing continued.

"Why do they hate you so much?" Oswin asked slowly.

"I fought them many, many times. I tried to stay away from them but they went after the wrong people. They put the people I love in danger." The Doctor said. He cautiously reached out his hand and let his fingertips rest against the warm metal of the Dalek.

"They grew stronger in fear of you."

The Doctor sighed "I know. I tried to stop."

The Dalek's eyestalk spun to face Aderyn, then back to the Doctor "Then run," It spun towards Aderyn a second time. She jumped violently with the speed of the movement. "Both of you, run." Oswin said.

"Sorry I think I misheard that." Aderyn said.

"Run. I've dropped the forcefield. The Daleks have begun their attack. Run."

"Oswin, will you be okay?" Aderyn asked, half running, half walking around the Dalek to the Doctor. He grabbed her hand, ready to run.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human. I am souffle girl. Now run. And remember me." Despite the Dalek body, Aderyn was certain she heard the words in Oswin's own voice. She smiled.

"We'll never forget you." The Doctor said as the door started to rise again.

"Run. Run you clever boy. And remember."

The Doctor pulled Aderyn through intensive care and back down the corridors.  
_

"How long do we wait?" Rory asked, tightening his grip on the control unit.

Amy smiled at him "The rest of our lives." Around them, the room began to fizz and explode. But they didn't notice. An explosion from outside the room grew in volume as the Doctor and Aderyn crashed through the door.

"Okay, they've made up." Aderyn said as she caught sight of the kissing couple.

The Doctor ran over to them "Let's go," But neither Rory or Amy paid any attention to him "Oh for God's sake." He sighed and took the control unit from Rory's unresisting grip and slammed his hand onto it.


	12. Doctor Who?

The Dalek supreme observed a control panel "The Asylum is destroyed. Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack."

"Prepare to defend." The Dalek PM ordered.

A voice boomed out over the ship's security system "You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way," The Doctor walked out through the TARDIS doors "Suckers."

The Daleks turned to face him.

"Identify yourself. Identify." The supreme said.

The Doctor frowned "It's me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Predator."

Darla stepped forward from the Daleks. She glared at him "Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?"

The Doctor laughed as every assembled Dalek began to chant "Doctor who?"

"Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." The Doctor ducked back into the TARDIS, still laughing and sent them spiraling into the vortex.

"What's so funny?" Aderyn asked.

The Doctor grabbed Aderyn's hand and twirled her around quickly. "Oswin made every Dalek forget who I am. Not just the ones in the Asylum." He said.

"She really was a genius." Aderyn laughed. "So what are we going to do now?"

The Doctor leapt towards the TARDIS console "Well, that depends on what you three want to do. We could go to the planet Barcelona. They've got dogs with no noses. Or we could go to the planet Midnight where they have a waterfall made of sapphires," He stopped his excited walk around the console when he caught sight of Aderyn and Amy. They were both watching him with their arms crossed and a curious smile on their faces. "Or I could take you home." He added, not hiding the disappointment in his tone at the idea.

Amy smiled broadly at him "Let's not go home. Not yet."

"I concur." Aderyn said seriously.

"I want to go to New York." Rory said. Amy and Aderyn looked round at him.

"New York?" Amy frowned.

"Yes. A picnic in Central Park. It's something I've always wanted to do." Rory said firmly.

"How domestic," The Doctor said. He began to play with the console again "But that does sound good."

"It really does. But can we make a detour? I want to stop home for a minute and grab a few bits." Aderyn said.

The Doctor smiled and set their destination. The TARDIS whirred and wheezed.


	13. Picnic in the Park

The day was bright and sunny. The air was warm. Aderyn was stretched out on her stomach. She rearranged the Doctor's jacket, which she was using as a cushion, then went back to writing the first draft of her next novel. Amy was sat next to her, reading over her shoulder, her own book discarded next to her. Rory was lead on his back, one arm underneath his head, the other using the book he was reading to shield his face from the sun.

The Doctor, sat near by, turned a page in the book and continued to read aloud. "New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat-ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at 20 feet."

"Doctor, you're doing it again." Amy said in a warning tone.

"I'm reading." The Doctor huffed.

"You're reading out loud." Aderyn said. Personally, she didn't mind. She hated to work in silence and the Doctor's talking had been decent background noise.

"It's very annoying so could you please not." Amy said.

The Doctor turned and glared at Amy. He then frowned at her. "There's something different about you, isn't there?" He grumbled.

"What's the book?" Rory asked, putting his own to one side and sitting up.

"Melody Malone. She's a private detective in old-town New York." The Doctor turned away from Amy and looked back down at the book.

"She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips and a vulnerable side she keeps well-hidden." Amy said sarcastically.

"You've read it then?" The Doctor said.

"No," Amy snapped "You read it aloud."

"And then said yowzah." Aderyn added. The Doctor looked up at them again and frowned at Amy.

"It's your hair. Is it your hair?"

Amy pointed at her face "It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now. On my nose. See?" She pushed the glasses up her nose.

"I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney," the Doctor said moodily. He reached across and lifted Amy's glasses "No, actually. Sorry." He dropped her glasses back into place and turned away from her.

Rory stood up quickly "OK. I'm going to get us coffee. Who wants coffee? Me too, I'll go." But Amy wouldn't let him leave that quickly.

"Rory, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?"

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"No." Rory said hurriedly, with out turning.

"You didn't look." Amy said sharply.

Rory turned slowly "I noticed them earlier," too late he noticed his mistake " _Didn't_ notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them."

"You walk among fire pits, Centurion." Aderyn smirked.

Amy smiled at him "Go and get coffee then." She said happily. Rory walked over to her, kissed her quickly then left to get coffee.

Amy shuffled over to the Doctor and leant against him. "Read to me." She said.

"I thought you didn't like my reading aloud." The Doctor said pointedly.

"Shut up and read to me. Just don't say yowzah."

The Doctor carefully took Amy's reading glasses from her and put them on "Oh that is better" He said. He then turned to the last page in the book and tore it out. "I don't like endings." He muttered.

Amy looked over at Aderyn, who shook her head and mouthed "Don't ask."

The Doctor cleared his throat and began to read "As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy, but he didn't see me." Aderyn put down her pen. She grabbed the Doctor's jacket from underneath her stomach and, rolling onto her back, put it under her head. The Doctor continued "I guess that's how it began. I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks before he turned and I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes."

"And beware the yowzah. Do not yowz." Amy warned.

The Doctor cleared his throat again. Amy and Aderyn turned to look at him when he didn't continue. He was staring intently at the book, a look of shock and horror creeping across his face.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Aderyn asked. She forced herself to her feet and went over to him.

The Doctor took a deep breath "He said 'I was just getting coffee for Amy, Aderyn and the Doctor. Hello River."


	14. Melody Malone

The sky was dark and his surroundings unfamiliar. Rory looked up at the woman in front of him. She was wearing a trench coat and her fedora was pulled low. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, dad." River said.

"Where am I?" Rory stuttered "How did I get here?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," River said. She saw he man walk behind Rory "But you'll probably want to put your hands up."

Rory turned and saw a large, bulk of a man, dressed in a smart black suit. The man was pointing a gun at him. Rory dropped the coffees he had bought and raised his hands gingerly.

"Melody Malone?" River turned and saw the man behind her. She nodded.

"You're Melody?" Rory hissed as they were both pushed towards a sleek black car. Rory was manhandled roughly into the car and the door was slammed behind him.


	15. Just You Wait Till My Wife Gets Home

As soon as they were away from the busy streets, The Doctor, Aderyn and Amy broke into a run.

"What is Rory doing in a book?" Amy panted as they ran.

"Getting coffee," the Doctor shouted over his shoulder "Pay attention."

As soon as they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor ran straight to the console. Though he knew there was no point in trying to set a destination as he had, truly, no idea in which time zone they would find Rory. And there was little sense bouncing around every known time to try and find him.

"But he went to get coffee and ended up in a book. How?" Amy asked.

"Who knows?" Aderyn said, taking the book from the Doctor. She stared at the cover. There was something familiar about the woman on the cover. It was a noir style drawing, but there was no mistaking the curly hair and curved figure of River Song in a trench coat and fedora. "Doctor, where did you get this book?" She asked slowly.

"It was on your bookshelf." The Doctor replied.

"Which one?" Aderyn snapped. She began to flip through the pages quickly.

"The one with all your books on it. And I mean the books that you wrote not the ones you own."

"Does that matter?" Amy asked.

"Yes it does. This isn't a book I wrote. I think River wrote this one," She said. Amy continued to look at her blankly "This book is the future. It is full of spoilers."

"Is there a date?" The Doctor shouted round the console at her.

Aderyn flipped through the pages again "April 3rd, 1938."

The headlights from cars going in the opposite direction cast deep shadows over Rory's face.

"You didn't get here in the TARDIS, obviously." River said conversationally.

"And why is that?" Rory asked.

"You couldn't have. This city's full of time distortions. Be impossible to land the TARDIS here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it."

"Even who couldn't do it?" the Doctor snapped.

"Don't fall out with her. She's only in a book." Aderyn said. She scanned the page frantically.

"1938, that's an easy one." The Doctor huffed. He flipped a control to set the TARDIS in motion. But the TARDIS controls fizzed and sparked. There was a lurch and Aderyn grabbed the console and Amy to stay upright. An alarm blared and a warning flashed across the scanner. The TARDIS then came to a sudden stop.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"1938. We just bounced off it," the Doctor said. He then glared at Aderyn "And don't tell me that River was right."

"How did you get here?" Rory asked desperate to break the tense silence.

"Vortex manipulator. Less bulky then a TARDIS," River shrugged "A motor bike through traffic. You?"

"I have no idea."

The car pulled into a gated courtyard. Through the car window, River caught a quick glimpse of a row of Angels on the roof, before they were too close for her to be able to look up and see the roof.

Aderyn and the Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS doors. Aderyn coughed and the Doctor aimed the fire extinguisher behind them. Amy turned pages in the book. "Weeping Angels?"

"That would make sense." Aderyn said, waving a hand in front of her face to try and get rid of the smell of the smoke.

"That's what the Angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death." The Doctor said, closing the TARDIS door.

"We've got a time machine. We can just go and get him." Amy said desperately.

"Yeah, we tried that, if you noticed. And now we're back where we started in 2012." Aderyn said.

"But we're not where we started," Amy waved her arms to indicate the cemetery they were in. "What are we doing here?"

The Doctor now looked around and saw that Amy was right "Don't know. Probably causally linked, somehow."

"But we get there, somehow," Amy held up the book "We're in the rest of it."

Aderyn had been staring out over the sea of graves, but she turned sharply to Amy now. "What do you mean?"

"Page 43," Amy opened the book again "Aderyn is going to break something. It says here '"Why do you have to break mine?' I asked Aderyn. She frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and, now, I have no choice.'"

Aderyn ran forward and snatched the book from her. "You can't read ahead." She snapped.

"But we've already been reading." Amy frowned.

"Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go." The Doctor said calmly.

"But it could help us find Rory." Amy protested.

"And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies? This isn't any old future, Amy, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now." The Doctor pushed open the TARDIS doors and wafted the last of the smoke out of the console room.

"Time can be rewritten." Amy said feebly.

"Not once it's been read. That makes it a fixed point. Fixed points can't be rewritten. Once we know what's coming it's set in stone." Aderyn said.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS again "We need to be careful. We need to get there but we can't read ahead. Aderyn, see if there is any mention of anything useful. But don't go more then a page ahead."Aderyn nodded and quickly read through a page.

Rory and River were escorted out of the car and into the Manor house. They were stopped at the bottom of a grand staircase. A large, oriental vase caught River's attention.

"Early Qin Dynasty, I'd say." She said.

"Correct." they looked up to see a portly man stood above them on the first floor landing.

"Doctor, that's it," Aderyn said suddenly, making Amy and The Doctor jump. "We need a signal to home in on, landing lights even. That's how we do it."

The Doctor pushed Aderyn and Amy back into the TARDIS and ran straight to the console.

"Early what Dynasty?" he asked.

Grayle walked down the stairs towards them "Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well-informed."

River glanced over her shoulder at the front door. There was at least four locks that she could see "And you're very afraid. That's an awful lot of locks for one door."

Grayle looked suspiciously at Rory then nodded to one of his men "This one. Put him somewhere uncomfortable."

Rory sighed. He should have seen that coming.

"With the babies, sir?" The man asked as he grabbed hold of Rory's arms.

Grayle smirked horribly "Yes. Why not? Give him to the babies."

Rory was pulled from the room and towards a door. When the door was opened he could see nothing passed the first five stairs. The cellar below was in total darkness. Rory was pushed towards the stairs. He lost his footing and tumbled down the last few, landing painfully on his back. He looked up at the man.

"The lights are out," The man said. "You'll last longer with these." The man threw a box of matches which landed on Rory's stomach with a rattle. He then turned and left, taking the light with him.

In the darkness Rory heard a childish giggle and a rush of movement.

The TARDIS materialised in China, 221BC. When Aderyn stepped out of the TARDIS doors she was face to face with an elderly Chinese man. He frowned and spoke to her rapidly. She held up the psychic paper and smiled politely "Special permission from the emperor." She said.

River's trench coat was removed and she was lead into Grayle's study, where another vase was on a plinth. She smiled at it as she read the word 'Allons-y' subtly painted across it as part of the design. She hid her smile when she turned back to Grayle "Let's see, crime boss with a collecting fetish. Whatever you don't want anyone else to see has got to be your favourite. Or, possibly, your girlfriend," She walked over to a long curtain and tore it aside. Behind it was a Weeping Angel, poised to attack. But it was wrapped in chains and it's face was damaged as though it had been attacked itself. "So, girlfriend, then." She typed quickly into the vortex maniuplator.

"What are you doing?" Grayle demanded.

"Oh, you know," River smiled "Texting a girl."

The TARDIS scanner flashed a message. _Allons-y: Signal Located._

"We've got landing lights." Aderyn shouted happily. The Doctor ran over and rolled his eyes.

"You really need a new catch phrase." the Doctor muttered, locking the TARDIS on to River's signal. The TARDIS shuddered and wobbled.

River stood in front of the Angel.

"These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking." Grayle said.

"Oh, I know how they work." River said.

"So I understand. Melody Malone, the detective who investigates Angels." There was a creeping tone to Grayle's voice that sent an unplesant shiver down River's spine.

She took a step closer to the Angel and looked closely at it's face. "It's badly damaged." she breathed.

"I wanted to know if it could feel pain." Grayle infoemed her.

A wave of pity crashed over River as she looked at the damage. "You realize it's screaming? The others can hear," she turned to face Grayle "Is that why you need all the locks?"

Grayle moved across the room and flicked the light switch. The room was plunged into a darkness that lasted only a few seconds. But a few seconds was enough for the Angel to reach out and take hold of River's wrist in a vice like grip.

"You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly." Grayle said.

"The Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?" River Said sternly.

Grayle smile "I'm a collector. What collector could resist these? I'm only human."

River glared at him "That's exactly what they're thinking."

The lights began to flicker and the house began to shake.

"What's that? What's happening?" Grayle panicked, looking around for the source of the disturbance.

River smiled "Oh really, Darling. You could burn New York." She drawled.

"What does that mean?" Grayle shouted over an unexplained gust of wind sent papers flying off the desk.

"It means, Mr Grayle, just you wait till my wife get's home."


	16. It's Called Marriage Honey

Aderyn walked quickly to the TARDIS door, brushing her hair out of her face and rolling her shirt sleeves passed her elbows as she went. As soon as the door had been opened, Amy ran out and into the house, shouting for Rory.

Aderyn strolled leisurely into the study, smiling at River."Sorry I'm late, Sweetie. The traffic was Hell." River arched an eyebrow at her.

The Doctor walked over to Grayle, who was now lead on the floor, unconscious. "It's just shock," he said "He'll be fine."

"Not if I get loose." River spat bitterly.

"So where are we now, Dr. Song? How's prison?" Aderyn asked, suddenly remembering that she didn't have her diary with her so couldn't properly check where they were. There would be too many spoilers if she didn't check.

"Oh, I was pardoned ages ago," River said coolly "And it's "Professor" Song, to you."

"Pardoned?" The Doctor turned to face River, his interest in Grayle vanishing.

"Turns out the person I killed never existed, in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around, deleting himself from every database in the universe." River smiled at him, her eyebrows raised.

The Doctor wondered how Aderyn could get anything done when River raised her eyebrows. It was like her stare was boring into him. "Well," He said defensively "You said I was getting too big."

"And now no one's ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody?" River said as the Doctor walked over to the Angel.

"Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?" The Doctor said. He scanned the Angel with his screwdriver.

"Doctor who?" River muttered.

The Doctor ignored River's last comment "She's holding you very tight."

"Well at least she didn't send me back in time." River sighed.

"I doubt she's strong enough." Aderyn said, peering closely at the damage to the Angel's face.

"I'm going to need my hand back. So who's wrist is going to break?" River said. Aderyn looked at her guiltily. "Why does it have to be mine?" River groaned.

"Because Amy read it in a book and now there's no choice." Aderyn muttered.

"And what book is that?" River snapped.

Aderyn held up the book. "Your book, which you haven't written yet so we can't read it."

River frowned at it and muttered a string of very unpleasant words under her breath.

"I don't much like the cover." She said audibly.

Aderyn grinned "I quite like it."

"Oh please don't start flirting," Amy said, running into the study "I can't find Rory. Look, River if you wrote that book, you'd make it useful right?"

River shrugged as best as she could with one shoulder "I'd certainly try. But we can't read ahead it's too dangerous."

"But there must be something we can look at." Amy whined.

Aderyn turned to the very beginning of the book "Chapter titles," she declared. She scanned the page " _The Roman in the Cellar._ He's in the cellar," Amy ran for the door "Doctor, go with her. I've seen too many horror films. Cellars are never good." The Doctor rolled his eyes dramatically but was too happy to run after Amy. If Aderyn had to break River's wrist, he didn't really want to be there to hear the bone break. Aderyn continued to scan the list of episode titles. Her hearts skipped a beat as she reached the bottom. She stormed away from River and sat down heavily in a chair.

"Oz, what's wrong?" River asked. Aderyn didn't reply. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. "Okay, I know that face. You need to calm down and tell me what's wrong," Aderyn stood and kicked over a chair. She walked quickly to the door.

"Talk to me Aderyn!" River shouted after her.

Aderyn turned to face her "No!" She yelled "You get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it." She walked into the hall.

"How?" River called after her.

"I don't know. Change the future." Aderyn spat, before running off to find the Doctor.

She waited at the top of the stairs to the cellar. She was sure they had gone down here already. She closed the book and put it in her pocket. There would be no sense in telling the Doctor the last chapter title. _Amelia's last farewell._

The green light from the sonic screwdriver illuminated the stairs. Amy and the Doctor crept down them quietly. There was something not right. The light hit a match box. The matches were scattered around it, each one burnt out. A giggle made them stop. Just outside the circle of light, the Doctor and Amy could see a small statue of a cherub.

"Keep your eyes on it," The Doctor whispered. "It's a baby but still powerful." He slipped his arm around Amy's waist and gently guided her back up the stairs. He slammed the door behind them.

"Take it he's not down there then?" Aderyn said. The Doctor jumped violently.

"No he's not. They've already got him." The Doctor snapped.

Aderyn walked over to the staircase and sat on a step. Amy walked over and sat next to her.

"So is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him back in time and they keep pulling him further back." She asked.

"He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers," The three of them looked around. River walked out of the study, her trench coat on again, a scanner in her left hand and her right in her pocket. "He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here, by the look of it." She looked up from the scanner and smiled at Aderyn's hopeful gaze.

"You got out?" Aderyn whispered.

"No," River said sarcastically "I'm still in there. This is nothing but a figment of your imagination."

"Then I have one hell of an imagination." Aderyn joked half heartedly.

"Enough with the flirting," Amy groaned "Where's Rory?"

River looked down at the scanner again "I'm not sure. I'm still trying to lock on to his signal."

As River's scanner tried to lock on to Rory, Aderyn started pacing. Feeling confident about finding Rory, the Doctor and Amy sat on the bottom step chatting.

"How did you get your wrist out?" Aderyn asked quietly.

"You asked. I did. Problem?"

"You changed the future?" As much as Aderyn wanted to believe it, she wasn't convinced. But hope hung around her like a strong perfume.

"It's called marriage honey. Now hush I'm working." River said gently.

Aderyn went back to sitting on the step. She was watching River intently, without trying to look like she was. There was definitely something not right.

River's scanner let out a series of beeps. "Got him. Not far from here," She looked up at Aderyn and smiled deviously "There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?"

The Doctor leapt to his feet "Let's go." He said loudly. Amy was close on his heel as he ran out the front door.

Aderyn stood slowly. She smiled sadly at River.

"Are you ok?" River asked.

"I'm fine." Aderyn said. River noticed, too late, the golden regeneration energy that illuminated Aderyn's hand as she reached out and grabbed hold of River's right wrist, pulling her hand from the pocket. The healing was instantaneous. But, unfortunately for Aderyn, River was right handed. As soon as Aderyn released her hold on River's wrist, River slapped her.

"That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy." River snapped.

Aderyn met her gaze "As stupid as using all of yours in one go? It may have seemed stupid to you, but not me. It's my regeneration energy so I decide what to do with it." She glared at River for a brief second before turning away and following the Doctor.

Aderyn sat moodily in the back of the car, waiting for everyone to hurry up. The Doctor slid into the front passenger seat and peered around the seat at her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got angry and allowed myself to have hope." Aderyn muttered.

"What happened?" Amy asked, her hands on her hips, as River walked out of the house slowly.

"Don't let them see the damage," River said, rubbing her wrist "They don't like endings. They really don't like endings." River sat behind the wheel and started the engine. As soon as Amy had closed the car door behind her, River slammed her foot onto the accelerator, gaining speed at an alarming rate.


	17. Winter Quay

As quickly as River had gained speed, she stopped.

"A little warning you were going to stop would have been good." Aderyn snapped as her seatbelt cut into her shoulder as she was thrown forward with the force of the sudden stop.

"Sorry, we were closer then I thought." River said. She looked through the windscreen at the building looming above them.

As they climbed out of the car and the doors were closed, no one spoke.

"Why would he be here?" Amy asked.

"We'll know as soon as we know where here is." The Doctor said.

"Winter Quay. Apparently it's a harmless apartment building. But there something about that just doesn't feel right." Aderyn said. She had taken River's scanner off of her and was staring down at it. This was definitely where Rory was but there was no knowing why he was here. There was a sense of foreboding as they approached the building. The door was open and there were no signs of life.

Unseen by any of them, the street lights flickered as they went through the front door. They were greeted immediately by a small hall with an unmanned desk and a rickety looking lift. To the left of the lift was a staircase.

River peered over Aderyn's shoulder and pressed a button on the scanner. The display changed. There was a blue print like display with a small dot.

"He's close," River said. "Third floor."

Amy and Aderyn looked at the lift with distaste before heading for the stairs. It was a blissfully short climb but the third floor corridor was long. The doors either side of it were closed and locked. With River having taken control of the scanner again, Amy found Rory quickly. She ran into the only open room and saw him, stood at the foot of a bed looking confused.

The Doctor, Aderyn and River stopped outside of the room. Aderyn was happy to let them have a moment of joyous reunion. But something about this building was bothering her. She had the constant feeling that she was being watched and she would rather be on guard.

The Doctor decided that something was wrong. He was being too slow to realise things recently. If Amy hadn't repeated herself a few times in the Dalek Asylum it's likely he would have been killed by a skeleton. And further back then that, Aderyn had needed to raise her voice for him to realise that the stones at Stonehenge were being used to broadcast the fact the Pandorica was opening. That could have gone very wrong. But this time he knew he'd missed something. It was something he had heard or seen. He looked at Aderyn, but she was staring down the corridor. And she was annoyed with River for some reason so was probably paying less attention then he was. OK, so what about River? No. She was still fiddling with her scanner and, she too, was annoyed. This is why he hated working with couples. If one was upset, they usually both were and therefore not as alert or useful as they could be. He looked up and down the corridor again, his mind racing through everything that had been said and seen. What was it Aderyn had said? It was just a normal apartment building? Well, it didn't much seem like one. The entire building was very quite. So that was one thing. But there was something else that was bothering him. Something that he had seen. As he turned to look down the hall again he saw it. There was a name plate next to the door opposite. He turned and looked at the one next to him. It was the room Rory and Amy were in. He saw the name, _R Williams._

"Get out of here. Don't look at anything. Don't touch anything." The Doctor shouted, running into the small apartment.

River made to follow, but Aderyn's had shot out and grabbed her arm in a deathly tight grip.

"River, why is it smiling?" Aderyn asked. Her eyes were wide with fear and her voice no more then a hoarse whisper. River followed her gaze. There was an Angel at the end of the hall, it's arm was outstretched and it's stone features were contorted into an eerie, horrifying smile. River did the only thing she could. She ran into the apartment, shoving Aderyn ahead of her. As soon as they were both in, she hurriedly locked the door.

Aderyn was as confused as Amy and Rory. The Doctor had his normal air of knowing exactly what was happening, or more like, who was in front of them, even if he wasn't happy about it.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, taking a defensive step behind Rory.

The old man in the bed raised his hand, stretching his fingers out towards Amy. He smiled weakly "Amy!" he said. But then the old man saw Rory and the happiness that had been deeply etched in the lines of his face was replaced with a sad knowing. "Run!" he said. Then his hand dropped back onto the bed and his eyes closed.

Amy moved to the side of the bed. She felt for a pulse then looked closely at the man's face.

"Rory, that was you." Amy whispered.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Rory asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Rory, but you just died," The Doctor said. "This place is policed by Angels. Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time."

"So this place belongs to the Angels? They built it?" Amy moved away from the dead, old Rory.

The Doctor rubbed his face and fidgeted nervously. He would usually have started pacing now, but the small space prevented this. "Displacing someone back in time creates time energy and that is what the Angels feed on. But, normally, it's a one-off, a hit-and-run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again."

"So this is a battery farm. How many Angels are in New York?" Aderyn muttered. She couldn't take her eyes off the old man. She had seen many people die on her travels with the Doctor, but there was something about seeing the old version of Rory die so peacefully that sent a chill coursing through out her body.

"It's like they've taken over every statue." River said. She'd been in 1938 New York for a while. And recently, there had been more cases of the Angels. They were more frequent and each on different to the last. Statues were appearing where they shouldn't be and disappearing from where they should. Angel activity had certainly been on the increase, and here in New York more then anywhere else.

"Yeah, the Angels take Manhattan because they can. Because they've never had a food source like this one, the city that never sleeps." The Doctor said.

A thud shook the room. This was followed by another and another, almost as though it were caused by the rhythmic walking of something very large and very heavy.

"What was that?" Rory asked tentatively.

"They're coming for you." The Doctor muttered.

"What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?" Rory tried to keep his voice calm, but he knew he'd given away his fear.

The Doctor sat on a small dining chair in the corner of the room and rubbed his face again "The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time, to this very spot, 30 maybe 40 years ago, and you will live out the rest of your life in this room, until you die in that bed."

"And Amy will be there?" Rory asked hopefully.

"No." Aderyn said quietly.

"And how do you know?" Amy grumbled.

"Because he was so pleased to see you." Aderyn responded.

"Okay then, what if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens." Rory asked.

"How far can you run, Roman? And for how long? Because it's already happened. You just witnessed your future." Aderyn said.

"If Rory got out, it would create a paradox." River said quietly.

Aderyn scratched the back of head for a moment, biting her lip. Then she smiled suddenly "Of course. That's right. This is the Angels food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen."

The Doctor stood and waved his arms theatrically "It's almost impossible."

"I'm loving the 'almost' part." Aderyn said, still smiling.

"But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got? Eh? Tell me. Come on, what?" The Doctor spat. He didn't much like this either, but he wasn't willing to give them false hope about this.

"I won't let them take him, that's what we've got." Amy said. From the corner of her eye she saw Aderyn grimace at the remark. Had she more time to think about it, she would have wondered why Aderyn always hated such comments, when she would shamelessly flirt with River, and Amy had over heard a phone call between Aderyn and River once. There was only so many times you could look Aderyn in the eye without remembering that she's truly a hopeless romantic at heart.

The crashing thuds got louder and Aderyn had to resist the urge to go to the window. She wasn't entirely certain if she wanted to know what was out there.

"Comments like that aside, whatever is out there is getting closer. So now is the time to decide what to do." Aderyn snapped.

"Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you forever." The Doctor said.

"Well then," Amy walked over to the door, unlocked it, and got ready to pull it open "Better get started." She pulled open the door and ran into the hall. Rory put his hand briefly on the Doctor's shoulder before following Amy.


	18. To Save You I Could Do Anything

**I did have a few issues with the Statue of Liberty being a Weeping Angel (there is some plot holes concerning that but hey ho), but I did like Rory's line about it. So I'm sorry that it's a bit of a stupid thing to have in the story but Rory's one liners for the win!**

* * *

Amy and Rory ran for the stairs. Amy, a few steps ahead, saw the Angels blocking the stairwell and changed direction quickly "Go up!" She yelled.

"What good is up"? Rory breathlessly replied.

"It's better then down." Amy shouted, pulling at Rory as she passed him.  
_

With no other option but to follow, Aderyn, River and the Doctor ran from the apartment. Even in heels, River was considerably faster then Aderyn. Aderyn had very little time to stop herself from running into River when her and the Doctor skittered to a halt. Their progress was blocked by two Angels. The lights flickered and the Angels got closer. But there were Angels approaching from the other side as well. Between them, Aderyn and the Doctor managed to sonic the lights. But both screwdrivers were struggling against the power of the Angels draining the lights.

"I can't keep this up." Aderyn said. She flicked through the settings in her screwdriver again, desperately trying to make sure the lights stayed on.

"Doctor, do you have any ideas?" River asked.

"Yes," The Doctor replied "Just the usual." In the same movement, the Doctor and Aderyn lowered their screwdrivers. As one person, the three of them broke into a run, managing to dodge passed an Angel and get to the end of the hall.

"What now?" Aderyn snapped.

The Doctor pulled open and window and stuck his head out. "Fire escape." He said and began to climb from the window. Once he was out, he pulled Aderyn out backwards and guided River out. He slammed the window closed behind them.  
_

Rory burst through the only door that lead out of the building. The chill of the night air came as a relief after the run. Amy was close behind him and closed the door with a sigh. Rory ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. It was quite a drop. When he turned to Amy his breath caught in his throat. Looming above them, face contorted in a silent snarl, was the cause of the thudding they had heard earlier.

"I always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty," He said "I guess she got impatient." Amy joined Rory and looked up. The Statue of Liberty was indeed standing over them.

"Rory, what do we do?" Without looking away from it, Amy reached out for Rory's hand. He felt her questing fingers and threaded his own through hers.

"Keep watching it." He said. He let go over her hand and ran again to the edge.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked. She didn't take her eyes off the statue, but Rory's lack of response was worrying her.

Rory heaved himself onto the ledge "I've found a way out." He called over his shoulder.

Against her better judgement, Amy turned to face him. She ran over to him "What are you doing? You'll die."

Rory smiled down at her "Yes. Twice in the same building on the same night. How many people can say that?"

"Please come down." Amy begged tearfully.

"This is the right thing to do. This will work. If I die now, it's a paradox, right? The paradox will kill the Angels. Tell me I'm wrong. Go on, please, because I am really scared," He looked down at Amy. She didn't reply. She could do nothing but cry. He smiled at her again "Great. The one time you can't manage it."

"Please don't." She whispered.

Rory reached down and took one of her hands. Straightening up, he placed her hand on his chest and held his arms out to his sides "Amy. I'm going to need a little help here." As he began to wobble, Amy grabbed a fistful of his shirt, stopping him falling.

"Just stop it!" Amy sobbed.

"No, just think it through. This will work. This will kill the Angels." Rory said calmly.

"It will kill you too."

Rory shrugged "Will it?! Aderyn said that this place would be erased from time, never exist. If this place never existed, what did I fall off?"

"You think you'll just come back to life?" Amy spat.

"When don't I?" Rory smiled a nervous smile "And, anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing you again. Amy, please. If you love me, then trust me and push."

"I can't. Could you? If it was me, could you do it?"

Rory put his hand over Amy's "To save you, I could do anything."

Amy let go of Rory's shirt and pulled herself up next to him. "Prove it."

Rory shook his head "I can't take you too."

"You said we'd come back to life. Put up or shut up time, I'm afraid."

"Amy, I can't." He said.

Amy took his hand "Together, or not at all."

The Doctor was the first to reach the top. His shout easily alerted Aderyn and River that something was happening.

"What's going on?" He shouted, running towards the couple.

Aderyn and River stumbled over the roof. Amy and Rory were stood on the very edge.

"River, are you sure this will work?" Aderyn muttered.

"Mostly." River said.

Aderyn shrugged "It's the only idea we have. And 'mostly' is close enough for jazz."

"Amy, Rory, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked again.

Amy turned to him and smiled "Changing the future," Her gazed flitted briefly over Aderyn and River "It's called marriage honey."

The Doctor ran to the edge of the roof as Amy and Rory fell. He looked down but the darkness of the street below soon swallowed them.

"Doctor," He looked round at Aderyn's alarmed shout "What's happening?"

The air seemed to shift and fizz around them. He ran over to Aderyn and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze "The paradox is working."


	19. Raggedy Man, Goodbye

Rory sat up. His hands and feet tingled oddly "What happened? Where are we?" He asked, looking around for Amy.

Amy sat up. She let out a breathy laugh.

"Back where we started! You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked. We all pinged back where we belong." The Doctor said. They turned to face him. He was helping River to her feet.

Aderyn was brushing off her trousers "Why this graveyard again though?" She asked.

"I told you it's casually linked somehow. It doesn't matter now," The Doctor said. He turned to glare at Rory and Amy "We got lucky! We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the TARDIS back there. The timelines are too scrambled."

"If that's New York, I don't think I ever want to go back." Aderyn said with a smile. The Doctor frowned at her and she suddenly found her feet very interesting.

"I could have lost you both," The Doctor shouted. He walked quickly to Amy and Rory and pulled them both into an awkward hug "Don't ever do that again."

The poor TARDIS was looking worse for wear after bouncing off 1938 then struggling through it. Aderyn and River tried to grab hold of some sense of normality, well normal for them, and gave the old girl a wash down. The Doctor watched them happily as they talked and laughed. Rory and Amy were leaning against a tree, enjoying the shade while clinging desperately to each other as though unconvinced the other had either survived.

"She could do with a repaint." River called to the Doctor as she put down a bucket and dried her hands on a cloth.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "I've been busy." He walked over to the TARDIS, inspecting their handiwork. She certainly did look nice and clean now. But the blue paint was fading.

Aderyn leant against the TARDIS and crossed her arms "I don't know about you, but I think it'll be boring hanging around here all day. I want to go to the pub," She whistled loudly and Amy and Rory turned. She waved her hand and they walked over to them "How about a trip to the pub?"

"That sounds brilliant. When?" Rory smiled.

"Let's go to the pub now. Do they have video games? I love video games?" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Family outing?" River said, picking up the bucket again. She pushed open the TARDIS door.

Aderyn ran over to where she had abandoned her jacket and River's trench coat. The Doctor smiled after her and River put the bucket inside the TARDIS door.

As Amy turned to tell Rory to hurry up, she noticed his attention caught by a gravestone. She could just make out the name written on it. Before she could open her mouth and say anything, he vanished. She shouted. The Doctor, River and Aderyn ran over to her. They stared in horror at the Angel. It smiled eerily at them, it's hand outstretched to where Rory had been stood. "Where the hell did that come from?" River gasped.

"A survivor," The Doctor said slowly "It's very weak but keep your eyes on it." He took a slow step towards Amy, reaching out for her. As he stepped forward he saw the gravestone 'Rory Williams,' it said 'died aged 82.'

"I'm sorry Amelia." The Doctor said quietly.

"We can just go and get him in the TARDIS." Amy said hopefully.

"That would rip New York apart. That would be one paradox too many." Aderyn said. She was resisting the urge to run and pull Amy back. But to do that she would need to look away from the Angel. And she couldn't risk any sudden movements that would distract the Doctor and River. Amy shook her head at Aderyn's words.

"It's true." River told her.

"There's room for one more name on that gravestone." Amy muttered defiantly, standing as straight as she could.

"What are you on about? Just come back to the TARDIS." The Doctor pleaded.

Amy held up her hand for silence "It might send me back in time. I could find him again."

Aderyn made to move towards Amy, having figured out what Amy was planning. But she was stopped by River.

"It's my best chance." Amy shouted.

The Doctor now realised what Amy was planning. He took a few steps closer to her "No!" He shouted

"Doctor, shut up," River snapped "Yes Amy, it is."

"River, shut up." Aderyn said tearfully. She struggled against River, but she had forgotten how strong River was.

"All I have to do is blink." Amy whispered.

"Amy, please. Just come back to the TARDIS and we can work something out. Please, come along Pond." The Doctor sobbed. Again Amy shook her head.

Amy knew this was her only chance to be with Rory. She couldn't loose him. Amy felt an odd sense of calm as she regarded the Angel in front of her. She knew what she had to do. But her resolve broke when she heard Aderyn's distressed plea. "Amy please. You are creating fixed time. I'll never see you again."

Amy felt her heart break. She reached her hand back in the same manner she had seen the Doctor reach for Aderyn. She heard the muffled thud of running footsteps and felt a hand close over her own. She expected Aderyn to try and pull her away. But she didn't. Amy suspected that River would have stopped her from doing anything like that. She gave Aderyn's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting her go.

"Will you be okay?" Aderyn sniffed.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him. I always find my Rory." Amy said quietly. She heard more footsteps and a rustle of movement. River had pulled Aderyn away.

"Doctor? You look after my Beastie," Oh how Amy wanted to turn to look at the Doctor. But it was too soon. "Melody?" She reached her hand back again. This time River took her hand "You be a good girl. And you look after them," She could hear the Doctor crying now "Raggedy Man," She turned to face the Doctor "Goodbye." The last she saw of his face, he was tear stained and dishevelled. She was gone. The Angel was stood there, it's arm outstretched, the eerie smile broader. The gravestone changed. Underneath Rory's name, other words appeared 'his loving wife, Amelia William's, aged 87'.

The Doctor crumbled. He forgot about the Angel. He sank to the floor, his face in his hands, crying uncontrollably.

Without looking away from the Angel, River reached out and found Aderyn's arm. She pulled her close into a hug. Aderyn's shoulders shuddered with the force of her cries. She allowed them a minute of grief before she began to loose the ability to stare unblinking. "Get him to the TARDIS." She said kindly. Through her tears, Aderyn managed to stumble over the uneven ground and pull the Doctor to his feet. She pushed him towards the TARDIS, not caring about being gentle. She just wanted to get inside.

When Aderyn and the Doctor had vanished into the TARDIS, River backed quickly in after them, slamming the door behind her. She sent them into the time vortex and composed herself before she thought to look around for Aderyn and the Doctor.


	20. Afterword By Amelia Williams

The Doctor was sat on the steps, staring intently at his hands. But Aderyn was nowhere to be seen. Knowing her well, River looked down. Through the glass of the console platform, River could see Aderyn sat leaning against the central column of the TARDIS.

After a few minutes she cautiously approached Aderyn. "Hey Oz." She said quietly. Aderyn didn't reply or look up at her. River sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. But Aderyn resisted the contact. She stood up and stormed up the steps to the Doctor. River went up to the console, ignoring both the Doctor and Aderyn. She knew this was another thing that Aderyn would blame her for. She already, rightly, saw it as River's fault that she had spent two years thinking the Doctor was dead. And now she would blame River for encouraging Amy to leave. She looked over at them. Aderyn had sat herself on the steps above the Doctor. But neither spoke. For several awkward minutes there was silence that was only broken by the gentle hum of the TARDIS time rotor.

Aderyn was torn between wanting company and wanting to be by herself. She didn't want the Doctor to be on his own, but she just wanted to run and hide. It was difficult having River here. She wanted to go up to River and hug her, hold onto her and not let her go. She didn't want to loose River as well. Although technically she already had. To Aderyn, River had died years ago in the library. She knew River was running out of time. She had caught a glimpse of River's diary and had seen that there were very few pages left. The Doctor had made sure there was exactly the right amount of pages in River's diary. More as an early warning system for Aderyn. But time was running out.

Aderyn knew she was loosing people at an alarming rate. She had the sudden, overwhelming urge to distance herself as much as possible. Without saying a word, she leapt to her feet and ran from the console room, intending to hid herself away in her bedroom.

But the TARDIS had other ideas. When Aderyn reached her room, the door wouldn't budge.

"Don't do this to me." She whispered. Behind her, she heard a creak as a door opened. She turned. The door that had opened led into the library.

The TARDIS knew Aderyn too well. The TARDIS library had always been Aderyn's favourite place to go. She loved finding a quiet corner amongst the books. There were many places she could go to hide herself away. She decided to do that now.

She walked through the library, picking up a random book as she went passed. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going. There was no need. The TARDIS was looking after her today by reshaping the room around her. She soon reached the one place she could hide away from everyone. It was the corner furthest away from the door, concealed behind several bookcases. There was a large, comfortable sofa and an array of blankets and cushions. She threw herself onto the sofa and pulled the blankets over her head. She expected herself to cry. But the tears wouldn't come. She felt numb. She heard the door creak open and curled herself into a tighter ball, pulling the blankets around her as tightly as she could. She prayed silently that it wasn't River. It wasn't. It was the Doctor.

"Addy?" He whispered.

"What?" She replied. Her voice sounded distant as it struggled through the layers of fabric.

The Doctor didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say. They had both lost very good friends. And he, too, knew that time was running out for River. He pulled the blanket down to Aderyn's shoulders and smoothed her hair back down. Without knowing what else to do, he led on the sofa next to her, wrapping himself around her.

That's when the tears started. She did her best to hide them. But the Doctor knew. The Doctor, her father, the man who had been there since she was a child just because she needed someone. She was loosing so many people. The thought that brought on the crying was the realisation that one day she may loose him too. And he wouldn't be pretending either. There was always the fear that, that horrifying day, would be soon.

He clung to her, knowing that he couldn't really be of any comfort at all. He felt her shuddering breaths start to regulate and her sniffing became less frequent. He knew she was getting tired now. And at least if she was asleep she wouldn't be feeling anything. So he began to sing. He didn't think of himself as much of a singer, but the joys of Gallifreyan lullabies meant you didn't have to be. Soon she was falling asleep.

River peered around the bookcase. Aderyn had fallen asleep and she could just about hear the Doctor humming a pleasant little tune. When the Doctor realised River was there, he held a finger to his lips and carefully uncurled himself from Aderyn. As he stood, River left the library and waited in the corridor.

The Doctor slowly pulled the door closed behind him.

"Is she ok?" River asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with her. I'm sure she'll be fine though. But they were your parents. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter." River said dismissive.

"Of course it matters." The Doctor frowned.

"Doctor, what matters is this: Don't travel alone. Never. Aderyn won't want to be in the TARDIS all of the time. You know that. So for her sake, don't go alone," River put a comforting hand on his shoulder and the Doctor wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. "Now, this book I've got to write, Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published? I'll tell her to write an afterword for you. Maybe you'll listen to her." River lifted her arm, the vortex manipulator still on her wrist.

"If you're going, I can wake Aderyn so she can say goodbye." The Doctor said quickly.

"Let her sleep," River said "Besides, she doesn't say goodbye." And the Doctor was left in the empty corridor. He walked back into the library and pulled a chair close to the sofa Aderyn was on. He spent a few minutes listening to her soft breathing as she slept, before River's words finally sunk in. He tried to remember what he had done with the page he tore out of the book. Aderyn had picked up the page before they had gone back to the TARDIS. She had put it...where? She had been writing when they were in the park and she'd put all of her writing stuff...

The Doctor ran into the console room. He was certain it was here somewhe-

His foot got tangled in the strap of Aderyn's bag and he landed on his stomach. When he looked at his feet, the bag had been knocked over and Aderyn's folder had fallen out. He flipped it open and scrabbled through the pages. He found it. Nestled among the notes for Aderyn's latest novel was the last page torn from the book. Sat on the console room floor, his feet still tangled in Aderyn's bag strap, he read the afterword.

 _'Afterword, by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and were very happy. And, above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think, once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which you should never be. I know you won't always have Aderyn with you. But don't be alone. Never be alone. But remember you do have the Little Bird. You will always have her. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that, if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait 2,000 years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her she'll be able to walk through a forest of Angels just because she'll have a friend that gave her courage._

 _Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond - and this is how it ends._

 _And tell Aderyn that she will always be my Beastie._


	21. A New Home

Aderyn paced around the console room. Once again the Doctor had locked himself away in his room. But Aderyn needed company. She didn't trust herself to be alone for too long. She threw open the TARDIS door and sat on the floor, her feet dangling in the air. She had no idea where the Doctor had brought them. She didn't particularly care either. All she cared about was getting to someone who would be able to provide some relief from the pain she was feeling. She watched people walking along the streets below and the gentle snow fall. A cool breeze wafted around her legs, making her shiver. She knew who she would go to. She would find River. The TARDIS would know where to find her. She wouldn't be in Stormcage anymore. As far as the world was concerned the Doctor didn't exist so there was no one for River to have been jailed for murdering. She stood and dragged her feet to the console. She had just been about to move the TARDIS when she realised she couldn't do it. River was, whether she used the name or not, a Pond. She was their daughter. Would Aderyn really be able to look her in the face without thinking of them? No, she knew she wouldn't be able to do that. As much as she loved River, she knew she couldn't cope with seeing her just yet. She realised that she had no one left. The Ponds were gone, she couldn't see River and the Doctor had become a hermit.

She decided that maybe an excursion would help take her mind off things. She pulled on her coat and checked to see where they were. Her hearts thumped loudly when she looked at the scanner and saw the readout. London, 1890. Perfect. She knew just where to go. Even if it was just a brief visit, she would be glad to see a friendly face again.  
_

The day was cold and the snow crunched pleasantly underfoot as she walked. They had been in the same place for at least a week and she had mentally cursed herself for not checking sooner where the Doctor had brought them. She knew her happiness would be short lived. Happiness always was these days. But she would take any break in the saddness where ever she could find it. And she knew she would find it at 13 Paternoster Row. The bitter air had made her hands cold, causing her knuckles to sting when she knocked on the door. Strax pulled open the door and was surprised to see her. It wasn't like her to turn up unannounced. She told Strax she would like to see Jenny and he led her to the library.

A fire was blazing happily in the grate and her hands and feet were soon warm again. She sat herself in a corner near the fireplace when a voice from the doorway made her jump "You can sit on a chair." She looked up to see Madame Vastra enter the room.

Aderyn shrugged "I like sitting here. It's comfortable." Vastra sat on a chair opposite Aderyn and regarded her with a frown. Not a word was spoken between them until Jenny entered carrying a tray of tea.

"Strax said the Doctor's lad was here," She said cheerfully. But her smile vanished when Aderyn failed to respond with her normal devious smile and battery of sarcastic quips. "What's wrong? Where's the Doctor?" Jenny quickly put the tray down and knelt in front of Aderyn.

Aderyn hadn't allowed herself to cry over the Ponds since the day they departed. She had allowed herself a few tears but nothing more. But now she couldn't stop them. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she looked up at Jenny's concerned face.

"The Doctor is in the TARDIS," she said quietly "and the Ponds are gone." Through her sobs she managed to tell them everything. She told them about the trip to New York and the picnic in the park. She told them about the book and going to find River. She told them about the Weeping Angels and about Rory and Amy's jump from the roof. When she got to the part about Amy's goodbye, it was several minutes before she was able to talk again. As she sat on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, Madame Vastra pulled her to her feet and sat her on a sofa. Jenny poured tea, forced a cup into Aderyn's hands and threw an arm around her shoulder. When Aderyn was finally in control enough to form an audible sentence, she told them of the past few, awkward days in the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"Where is the TARDIS?" Vastra asked calmly.

"It's hidden. The park around the corner by the tree. There's a ladder." Aderyn stuttered. She expected Madame Vastra to leave to find the Doctor, but she didn't. Instead Vastra poured a fresh cup of tea and called for Strax to prepare a room for Aderyn.

The Doctor was alerted as to Aderyn's whereabouts and was told that he was welcome to join them. But he kept to himself. And so Paternoster Row became home to Aderyn.


End file.
